Only As A Wolf
by Teen-Wolf22
Summary: Stiles is Derek's mate. Derek loves Stiles and Stiles loves Derek. The only problem is that Stiles isn't too sure if he wants to become a werewolf and Derek can only be with Stiles if he's a wolf because Alpha's can't mate with humans. Can Derek and the rest of the pack convince Stiles to take the risk to become Derek's completely?


Summary: Stiles is Derek's mate. Derek loves Stiles and Stiles loves Derek. The only problem is that Stiles isn't too sure if he wants to become a werewolf and Derek can only be with Stiles if he's a wolf because Alpha's can't mate with humans. Can Derek and the rest of the pack convince Stiles to take the risk to become Derek's completely?

**Okay this is AU season 2 and will only be a one shot. The only things you need to know are that Derek is the Alpha in this and that Scott, Allison, Jackson, Danny and Lydia are werewolves. **

Stiles moans as Derek trails kisses down his neck to his collarbone. They've been dating for four months and Derek has already confessed that Stiles is his wolf's Mate. Stiles was very happy about that because he can't imagine what it would be like to have Derek find and be with someone else. Stiles may not be a wolf but he can feel the connection they have and there's no way he's letting that go.

Stiles threads his fingers into Derek's dark hair and tries to bring Derek's head even closer to his skin. He loves the scratch of Derek's stubble along his sensitive skin and it never fails to make him shiver.

He legs drop open and Derek situates himself inside them. Stiles hooks his legs around Derek's waist and tries to pull Derek even bodily closer.

He whines in frustration when Derek uses his wolf strength to hold himself away from touching Stiles' body fully. "Derek, please." He arches up into the man.

Derek sighs and shakes his head. "I can't." he whispers regretfully.

Stiles grunts, drops his legs and pushes Derek away from him so he can breathe a bit. "You say that every time we start anything. Why can't you be with me fully? Am I really not your Mate?" he asks in a small voice.

Derek sighs. "Stiles I do want to be with you completely. You have no idea how hard it is for me to hold myself back from just taking you." He grunts out.

"Then why haven't you. I've been trying to talk you into sex for two months now and every time you pull away. Why? I want to know the truth." He demands.

"Wolves can't mate with humans." Derek finally admits.

Stiles' brow furrows. "What do you mean? I thought you said I was your mate? Doesn't that mean they can mate with humans?" he asks confused.

Derek shakes his head. "There are two definitions when it comes to what mate or mating means to wolves. Mate with a capital M means the actual person, like a boyfriend or husband or lover, words like that. Mate or mating with a lower case m means sex or the act of making love.

Wolves can Mate with a capital M. When my wolf connected with you it instantly knew that it wanted you to always be by its side. The only problem is that wolves cannot mate with a loser case m with humans. When wolves have sex or get too aroused they half shift. Their claws come out, their teeth come out, and their instincts kick in. if a wolf were to try and have sex with a human broken bones, internal and external bruising, ripping and tearing of the skin everywhere and sometimes even death."

Stiles' jaw drops and he stares at Derek in disbelief. "What? Are you saying we can never do anything sexual?" he squeaks.

Derek shrugs. "The only way we could have sex is if I were to give you the bite. Which I won't do unwillingly and you've already stated that you're not sure you want to become a wolf. I promised not to pressure you and even though we can't have sex because of it I still won't pressure you."

Stiles can't believe this. Derek told him months ago that werewolves live only as long as humans and that if Stiles wished to stay human he has that option. But now Stiles is finding out that he can't have sex with his Mate/boyfriend at all, ever, if he doesn't take the bite and become a werewolf himself.

Stiles swallows thickly and climbs off of Derek's bed. He awkwardly fixes his clothes and slides his shoes back on. "I'm gonna head home, I have some things to think about." He says. He quickly pecks Derek on the lips before rushing out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out to his jeep.

Stiles wants to cry but he makes himself hold back. Watching the struggle his friends have all gone through with being wolf's he promised himself he wouldn't become one because he didn't want to have to go through the struggles. When Derek told he didn't need to become one Stiles was so grateful. Now he finds out he has to become one in order to have a sexual relationship with Derek.

"This sucks." He mutters.

**~! #$%^&!~ **

Derek watches Stiles peel out of his driveway and feels a pang in his heart. He's known the whole time that Stiles would need to become a werewolf if he wanted them to be together sexually but he was afraid that if Stiles knew that going into the relationship then he wouldn't have even wanted to be with Derek at all. Derek couldn't take that risk because Stiles is his Mate and he loves him.

His front door opens and he sighs when the rest of his pack enters their home. Derek had his home rebuilt as soon as the Alpha was killed and his name was cleared. When he became the

Alpha he made the order that everyone in his pack was to live in one house and stay together in order to stay strong and become a family.

Derek readies himself for the questions he knows his pack mates are going to ask. He asked his pack to give him some time to talk to Stiles but Stiles had jumped him as soon as he got into the house and Derek can never think straight when Stiles' lips are on his skin.

Derek slumps down on a kitchen chair and rubs the top of his head with his hands. He hears his pack enter the kitchen and take various seats. When he looks up he finds Scott sitting on the chair beside him with Allison propped up on his lap, Lydia is elegantly sitting in Stiles' normal seat with her legs crossed and a bored expression on her face and Danny has Jackson pinned to the kitchen counter and is whispering in his ear too low for anyone to hear.

Derek rolls his eyes but a fond smile tugs at his lips. His pack may be dysfunctional at best but everyone cares for everyone and most of them have found love that Derek knows is going to last.

"So what happened with Stiles? Is he going to take the bite?" Scott finally asks.

Lydia looks up from her nails and Jackson and Danny break apart to listen to the conversation. Derek sighs and shakes his head. "I don't know. He basically attacked me with his lips when he got here and you guys know how I can't think straight when he does that. After moving up to the bedroom he tried to take it further again and I stopped us again. This time he demanded an answer and I told him the truth about werewolves mating with humans. He seemed to go into shock and rushed out of here just a few moments ago. Is that a bad sign?" he asks.

Everyone says no just as Lydia says yes. They glare at her and she rolls her eyes. "Think about it, Stiles has been trying to get you to fuck him for months and he finally finds out how he can make that happen and instead of jumping at the opportunity he runs. What do you think that means." She says sarcastically.

Allison snorts in disgust and looks at her former best friend. Allison knows that Lydia has been trying to become second in command in order to take over the pack but she couldn't with Stiles in the way because the Alpha's Mate is automatically the second in command. When Allison found out she tried to talk Lydia out of it but Lydia has been after power since she was old enough to know what it meant. When Allison refused to help her tear the pack apart Lydia dropped her as a friend and threatened to kill Scott if she warned Derek.

"Being with someone isn't just about sex. Stiles loves Derek and he's not going to let one bite ruin their future together." She snaps.

Lydia turns cold eyes on her but Allison just stares back defiantly. "Stiles doesn't want to become a werewolf, he never has. He had a chance to before." She states.

Derek furrows his brows. "What are you talking about?" he demands.

Lydia smirks at him. "Peter offered to give him the bite. Twice. Once was on the Lacrosse field when he bit me and the other was in the parking garage when he was looking for Scott. Stiles confided in me about it and said he didn't want to become a monster." She says, twisting their original conversation around slightly.

Allison shakes her head anyway. "No, Stiles would never call us monsters."

"You weren't there freak face, I was. He told me it straight to my face."

It's Danny who speaks up next. "Then we'll all do everything we can to prove to him that he wants this. That he wants to become one of us. He's part of our pack, he's our family and he's also our Alpha's Mate. It doesn't matter about past conversations, what matters is that we do all we can to prove to him that it's worth it." He stares Lydia down.

He's never liked her and that's not because her and Jackson used to be a thing. He knows how nasty and evil Lydia really is on the inside. He knows the only reason she didn't fight for Jackson when Danny stepped up to claim him is because a werewolf knows who their Mate is and Danny and Jackson recognized each other as soon as they were turned. Lydia had not chance to get in between them.

Lydia huffs and slumps back into her seat. She'll pretend to go along with it and when it's time for her to talk to Stiles she'll do all she can to stop him from taking that bite. If Stiles says no she can move in on Derek while he's grieving and she can take him down and take control of the pack. Once she becomes Alpha the pack will have no choice but to obey her and the first thing she'll do is break up Danny and Jackson and Scott and Allison before killing Allison's family right in front of her. That'll teach Allison to ever cross her again.

**~! #$%^&!~ **

_**Scott **_

Stiles sighs as he feels his best friend step up behind him. He closes his locker slowly before turning around to face him. "What?" he asks tiredly.

Scott frowns. "You know what. Why did you run away from Derek when he told you the truth?" he asks.

Stiles snorts. "Of course you would have known this whole time." He mutters.

Scott's frown deepens. "What is that supposed to mean? I'm a werewolf; it's my duty to know about werewolf sex. I have a Mate of my own and I need to protect her at all costs."

Stiles rolls his eyes because he's heard all of this before. "I understand that Scott but I'm your best friend and you knew that I didn't want to become a werewolf. You should have told me

from the very beginning about werewolf sex with humans. I could have backed out before I got too attached."

Scott's mouth drops open slightly. "Backed out? What? Why would you have backed out? You love Derek." He states the most obvious thing.

Stiles nods solemnly. "I do love Derek I truly do but my not wanting to become a werewolf may be stronger than that." He says before walking away and leaving a stunned Scott behind.

_**Allison **_

"Stiles, do you know why I took the bite and became a werewolf?"

Stiles' fork stops half way to his mouth and he looks up to find Allison leaning on the table in front of him. He slowly lowers his fork back to his plate and shuts his open mouth. "To defy and anger your werewolf hunting family?" he guesses.

Allison chuckles and takes the seat across from him. "No, that was just a bonus. I took the bite so that Scott and I could be together completely. I was the same way as you are now when I first started dating Scott. We used to make out a lot, still do but now it actually leads to something. He used to pull away just like Derek does with you. I got tired of it too and demanded he fuck me right then and there if he truly loved me…" she stops to smile when Stiles sputters and some of his water drips down his chin from choking on it.

"He finally broke down and told me that I would have to become a werewolf if I wanted to have sex with him."

"What made you decide?" Stiles can't help but ask.

"I didn't even need to think about it. I threw Scott's shirt on and made him call Derek to us. I had Derek bite me right in my bedroom only wearing Scott's shirt and as soon as the bite healed and I felt the change and the wolf inside me I rode Scott so hard we broke my bed. We did several times that night and even once in the parking lot before we entered the school."

Stiles once again chokes on his drink and just sets it down for good. "It was that easy for you to decide?"

Allison nods her head with a smile. "It was. I love Scott and I always will. Sex is usually the next step in any relationship and some people have to go through challenges in order to take that last step. My challenge was accepting the bite and I did it. I accepted it and I haven't looked back. I'm still me, I just get to have sex whenever and wherever I want now. That's the only difference."

Stiles watches her eye Scott as he enters the cafeteria and before he can blink she's up out of her chair and leading him right back out with a smile and a wink thrown his way.

_**Lydia **_

Lydia watches with cold eyes as Allison drags a dopey smiling Scott out of the cafeteria and probably to the parking lot for more sex. Again.

She watches the confusion and apprehension play over Stiles' expression and decides to make her move. She catwalks over to Stiles table and props her ass right on the edge and beside Stiles' head.

Stiles cranes his neck in order to look up at her. "Can I help you Lydia?" he asks sweetly.

He doesn't have feelings for Lydia anymore and to be honest she's way too high class for him. Besides, he could never be with someone who insulted his beautiful car.

"Don't do it." Is all she says.

Stiles furrows his brow. "What? Do what?" he asks.

Lydia rolls his eyes like Stiles is the most stupid person in the word and elaborates. "Don't take the bite."

Stiles' eyebrows practically disappear off his head. "What? Really? You're a part of Derek's pack, shouldn't you be trying to convince me to take it and make the pack stronger?" he asks.

Lydia chuckles dryly. "No. I regret the bite and I didn't even have a choice in whether I got it or not. You've been saying for months that you didn't want the bite and you shouldn't go back on your own word just because sex plays in the decision now. If you truly don't want to be a wolf then Derek and the pack should respect that and back off. Now whether you and Derek stay together is up to you two. But just remember Stiles, if you truly don't want the bite then you need to let Derek go too because werewolves are sexual beings. They need that sort of attention, if you can't give that to Derek then he might find it in someone else and would you rather he be a cheater or should you break ties now."

Stiles' eyes widen in horror and he stares open mouthed at Lydia. He never thought of that. He figured if he said no then Derek would still love him but she's right, Jack and Danny and Allison and Scott practically hump like rabbits all the time. How is he going to ask Derek not to do something that's so natural to a werewolf?

Lydia smirks to herself and covers up her smile when she sees the inner turmoil that Stiles is going through. She knows that Stiles used to have a huge thing for her so she's betting he still feels something even if it's small and he'll take her advice.

With a fake sympathetic pat on the cheek she stands up and struts out of the cafeteria.

_That had better work. _

_**Jackson **_

Jackson's attempt is more on the temptation side. It's after Lacrosse practice and everyone but Stiles and Jackson has left the locker room. He waits until Stiles at least has on his boxers and pants before sliding up to him and pressing his lips to Stiles' ear.

"I bet Derek has a big dick." He whispers.

Stiles jumps and whirls around to face Jackson. "What?"

Jackson smirks and steps even further into Stiles' body. He warned Danny he was going to do this beforehand and that's why Danny isn't here now. Wolves are very protect and jealous when it comes to their Mates. If Danny had stayed behind with Jackson when Jackson tried to do this Danny was liable to punch Stiles in the face for being in the same room as his Mate.

"I said I bet Derek has a big dick." He repeats.

Stiles' brows furrow in confusion. "Why would you care about that?"

Jackson shrugs like it's no big deal. "I just wouldn't want to give that up. Being able to be fucked by him every day, every night, everywhere I want. Everyone makes jokes about me and Danny being all over each other all the time but you and Derek are worse and you guys can't even have sex like me and Danny can. Do you really want to give that up before you even get a chance to have it?"

Stiles sputters. "I don't see how that's any of your business Jackson." He snaps with no heat. Just thinking of Derek and him have full on sex everywhere has him hard and panting. He tries to press his body against his locker so that he can get away from the heat of Jackson's body.

Jackson scents Stiles' arousal in the air and decides to go for the kill, sort to speak. "Just think about it stiles. Being hard and desperate for Derek to just take you already, I know you already know what that feels like. Being so close to cumming and then Derek shoving his big hard cock inside you. Filling you up so full you can barely breathe. Thrusting inside you over and over again until you feel raw…"

Jackson trails off with a sigh. "But if you don't want that then there's nothing I can say to convince you."

Jackson shrugs like it's no big deal and walks out of the locker room smiling.

**In the end it's Danny that helps Stiles decide what he really wants. **

_**Danny **_

Danny calmly walks up to Stiles' jeep the next day after school and leans the driver's side door to wait for Stiles. When Stiles comes out of the school ten minutes later he flinches when he sees Danny leaning against his jeep.

"You're not going to punch me are you? I swear to god it wasn't my fault, Jackson said those things to me, I don't even understand why he did it." Stiles babbles.

Danny smiles and shakes his head. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, Jackson warned me he was going to do it."

"And you just let him!" Stiles asks in disbelief.

Danny chuckles. "Yeah but I staked my claim all day and night yesterday so it's okay."

Stiles chokes on air and nods jerkily. "O…kay. Anyway, what can I do you for?" he asks.

"He loves you." Danny says instead.

Stiles takes a deep breath and looks up to meet Danny's eyes. "I know he does." He answers simply, trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest.

"Then why do you even need to think about it? Derek would die for you if it meant saving your life. Stiles…I know why you're afraid to take the bite." Danny states.

Stiles swallows thickly. "Oh yeah? Why then?" he tries to sound sarcastic but his voice pretty much comes out as small as he feels.

"You're afraid that once you become a wolf Derek won't want you anymore and that you might turn out to not be his mate after all." He says matter of fact.

Stiles sniffs and tries to keep the tears from leaking down his cheeks. He's never told anyone that but here stands Danny, right in front of him, and he knows exactly how he feels. "How do you know that?" he whispers.

Danny looks down and stares at his feet for a few moments before looking back up. "Because it's exactly how I felt when Jackson told me about werewolves and Mates and all that stuff. I've been in love with Jackson since we were kids and then he tells me he thinks I'm his Mate for life. I was so excited and scared at the same time. I was so glad that he felt the same way but when he asked me for the bite I wanted to say no so badly at first because I was afraid that when I became a wolf his wolf would decide that it didn't want me and go look for someone else. I couldn't stand the thought of being a wolf and being without my best friend who also happens to be the guy I love. I couldn't do it." He confesses.

Stiles smiles softly at Danny because almost everything he's just said is exactly how Stiles feels about him and Derek. "What made you decide?" because he has to know.

Danny smiles at a faraway memory before continuing. "It was kind of both of us. I was silently freaking out in my room when I noticed a picture of me and Jackson from a few months earlier. We skipped school and went down to the beach because there was a fair there and I had never been to one. There was one of those stupid little photo booths there and Jackson practically shoved me in one. The first three pictures where just funny ones with us making weird faces at the camera. But…right before the forth picture was snapped Jackson gently grabbed a hold of my chin and turned me to face him. He leaned forward and gently kissed me on the lips just as the flash went off. When the pictures came out of the machine he tore the last one off and gave it to me. Told me how he really felt and said he wanted to be with me. That he didn't care what anyone thought or said that I was it for him and had been since we were kids. It was everything I wished he would say to me and he did. Looking at the picture that night reminded me of that day and reminded me that I would do anything for him to and becoming a werewolf was just another one of those things. I know that he was in my shoes he would have done the same thing too and we would still both be werewolves today. It was simple after that. I knew I wanted to be with him and so I took the risk."

Stiles nods. "What did Jackson do to convince you?" he asks.

"What?"

"You said that it was both of you that helped you decide to say yes and take the bite. What did he say or do?" he asks.

Danny chuckles. "He actually took me to Derek's property. There's a hidden spring about five miles through the woods and he took me there for a midnight swim and picnic. He sat me down and told me he loved me and that he didn't want to be without me. He told me the truth about the whole sex thing but told me that if I didn't want the bite he would do everything he can to control he wolf so that we could at least try. I know that a person's wolf isn't just something they turn into it's a big part of them and for Jackson to want to even try that and take that risk just to make me happy only solidified my decision."

Danny suddenly gets serious and glances nervously around. "Listen stiles. I overheard Derek talking to Scott. Scott was being his usually normally annoying best friend self and bitching at Derek about pressuring you and leading you on and all kinds of stupid crap considering me and you both know it's you who jumps Derek every time you two come within two feet of each other." He says giving him 'that' look.

Stiles blushes and gives him a barely there nod and a hand motion to 'go on'.

"Anyway, I heard Derek tell Scott that he's been working with an old Alpha so that he can control his wolf more so that he can try and give you what you want sexually if you decide to not take the bite. Those business trips he goes on are real but he's been seeing that Alpha. I guess this guy is really old and is one of the most powerful Alpha's in the United States."

Stiles feels his jaw drop and Danny nods. "He's doing it for you Stiles. Just like Jackson was going to do for me. Derek's worth the bite just like Jackson was. I haven't regretted a day of my decision since I woke up a wolf. I love Jackson, I love you guys, I love the sense of family and pack that I feel coming off of everyone. Well, everyone but Lydia. Stupid bitch. Anyway, just think about it Stiles. Don't give up something that's amazing just because of one small fear. The bite, the future you going to have, the new sense of life, it's very much worth it, every single bit. I can promise you that." He finishes.

Jackson's car suddenly pulls up next to Stiles' jeep and Jackson jumps out. He immediately walks over to Danny and pulls the boy into his arms. "Are you okay? I could hear your heart jumping around wildly from the other side of the Lacrosse field. Is everything okay?" he asks as he nuzzles into Danny's neck and kisses the skin there.

Danny hums, nods and nuzzles underneath Jackson ear before nipping the lobe. "Everything is good. Stiles and I were just talking about some things." He says.

Jackson turns to Stiles with a hesitant smile. "I'm sorry about yesterday; I may have come on a bit too strong. Danny says I do it all the time to him too." He says with a roll of his eyes.

Stiles chuckles. "It's okay. I've talked to everyone in the pack this week about it but Derek and I think I've finally made my decision." He quickly kisses Danny on the cheek and mutters a thank you before hopping into his jeep and peeling out of the school parking lot.

Through his side mirrors he sees Danny lean into Jackson's body and smile at him. Yeah…he's definitely made his decision.

**~! #$%^&!~ **

An hour later Stiles pulls up to the Hale resident and shuts his jeep off. He sent a text to Danny about half an hour ago asking him to get everyone but Derek out of the house. After the sexual text from Jackson and then an apology Danny agreed to get everyone out of the house and then texted him when the house was clear.

Stiles opens his jeep door and steps out. He sees the front door open and Derek hesitantly steps out onto the porch to wait for him to get there.

Stiles smiles when he finally gets up onto the porch and leans forward to kiss Derek on the cheek. "I need to talk to you and I think we should take it upstairs to your room." He says.

Before Derek can answer or shoot him down Stiles turns and walks into the house. He heads upstairs and into Derek's room and takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

When Derek enters the room Stiles can tell he's nervous but he shuts the door anyway and sits down in the chair in the corner. "What did you want to talk about?" he asks.

"It's about the bite." He answers honestly.

"Stiles, I love you. You know that. I would never force you to take the bite just to be able to have sex with me." he pauses for a moment before continuing. "I've been seeing another Alpha on control and he says I'm getting better. If I keep studying with him we can try to have full on sex once I have control of the Alpha in me."

Stiles smiles, all the love he feels shining in his eyes. Danny was right, Derek would do anything for him even if that meant taming a part of him that he always loved being a bit wild. Stiles stands up from the bed and walks over to Derek. He slides forward onto Derek's lap in a straddle and leans down to slowly yet passionately kiss the older man.

"I want the bite," he breathes when he finally pulls back.

Derek's eyes focus and they snap to Stiles'. "Really? You really want it? You don't have to; I won't ever leave you or want someone else just because you don't want it.

Stiles nods. "I know and I really do want it. I want to be with you and I want your wolf to have a wolf to connect with like you connect with me. I'm truly ready."

Derek smiles and nods. "Okay. Before I bite you though I want to ask you something. Lydia said that you thought werewolves were monsters and I need to know that's not true." He says sadly.

Stiles furrows his brows and shakes his head. "I never said werewolves were monsters. I told her Peter was a monster. It was when she was still in the hospital and going through those hallucinations. She was afraid that peter was still after her and that now that you are an Alpha you would become power hungry like he was. I explained to her that Peter wasn't power hungry he was revenge hungry and that he let that cloud who he really was as a person. I told her that he became a monster because of what happened to his family and because he refused to take the family support. He decided to pretend to be in a coma and kill at night. I said that he chose to be that way and that you nor anyone else in the pack would ever go down that road. Why?"

Derek sighs. "I don't think Lydia is hiding something from us because she specifically told us that you said that you did not want to become a monster and that you would never take the bite. She made it sound like you secretly hated what we are."

Stiles' mouth gapes open. "She came up to me at lunch and blatantly told me not to take the bite because she's regretted every day as a werewolf since she went through the change herself. I can't believe her; I thought she was my friend and that she would understand where I was coming from before. Not twist my words around and make me sound like an ass to the people I love. That's crossing a line." He rants.

Derek growls. "I'm going to have to have a talk with her. She needs to either be in the pack or out of it. No in-between."

Stiles can see Derek getting worked up so he decides to bring him back to the point at hand. "Let's think about that later. I do want the bite Derek and I want it now. I can't wait any longer to be with you in every way and for our wolves to connect." He says a little breathlessly.

Derek growls again but for a whole other reason. He stands up and brings Stiles with him. He walks over to his bed and drops Stiles down onto it. He rips stiles' shirt right off his body and growls again when Stiles moans and arches up trying to follows Derek's claw like hands.

"The bite is going to hurt at first. Once the bite starts to take effect you will feel a tingling sensation around the bite and your body will feel heavy. You'll slip into sleep and when you wake up you'll be all healed and you'll be a werewolf. Are you ready?" Derek asks.

Stiles breaths out a deep breath and nods. "Yes, but I want a kiss first." He says.

Derek chuckles and hovers over Stiles' face. Stiles whines and lifts up, slamming their mouths together and shoving his tongue into Derek's mouth. Once he has Derek's flavor all over his tongue he pulls back and pecks him one last time on the lips before getting comfortable on the bed. "Okay…now I'm ready." He says.

Derek shakes his head in amusement and before Stiles can change his mind or stop him he bends down and bites Stiles hard right in the side above his hip. He bites hard and deep to make sure he gets the bite perfect before pulling back and licking around the wound so no blood gets on the bed.

Stiles gasps and cries out softly when he feels the blunt yet sharp impact of Derek's teeth in his side. The pain is quickly gone and in its place come the tingling sensation. It kind of feels like when your foot or hand goes numb and after you move it to get the blood flowing you whole foot tingles from the blood rushing back in that it feels weird even to move. That's what the bite feels like.

His body becomes heavy and just before he slips into the sleep phase he smiles up at Derek and tells him he loves him. The last thing he sees is Derek's red eyes, sharp teeth and happy smile.

**~! #$%^&!~ **

Stiles expects to wake up in a panic or on a gasping breath but he doesn't. He silently and peacefully opens his eyes and just lies there for a moment. He takes in his and Derek's room with new eyes and smiles. He can feel the wolf inside him and his smile widens.

There are definitely no regrets inside of him. He can feel this new part of him but it doesn't even feel that new. It's like this part has always been there just waiting to be woken up and set free.

He breathes in deeply and nearly chokes when a tantalizing scent enters his mouth and lingers on his tongue. He's immediately drawn out of bed and down the stairs to the lower half of the

house. His nose is practically in the air and he continues to inhale the addicting scent. He knows it belongs to Derek and he can't wait to find him.

"Stiles? You okay?" Scott asks from the living room.

Stiles doesn't even turn to look at him or who else is with him. "Where's Derek?" and he's kind of surprised to hear his voice come out as a growl.

"He's in the woods I think. Trying to calm down or something. I'm not exactly sure where thou…"

"I'll find him." He interrupts as he runs out of the house in full wolf mode. He faintly hears laughing and smiles. That's his pack not, not just his friends and family. Pack. It's means so much more now that he can feel it too.

He stalks into the woods and sniffs deeply. Derek's scent is off to the left and a little ways into the forest. Stiles makes a whining noise because he wants to be in his Mates arms right now. He hears an answering growl and he shivers in delight.

He begins walking in the direction of the smell and as he ears Derek getting closer to him his speed picks up. Soon he's in a flat out run and he can hear that Derek is too.

Suddenly he can't hear Derek anymore and he stops completely. He sniffs the air but the only scent of Derek's around is what he first inhaled when he woke up. Stiles whines again and licks his lips. "Derek, don't play, I want you. I've waited so long. Come out." He pants.

He can feel his body start to heat up with the unspoken promise of Derek finally giving him what he wants, what he needs. He's hard within seconds and he stumbles.

Before he can hit the ground a pair of strong thick arms circles his waist and hauls him towards their body. Stiles moans brokenly when his ass comes in contact with the hard line of Derek's cock through both layers of their jeans.

"You smell so good." Derek growls. He buries his face in Stiles' neck and licks and nips at the skin there. Stiles bares his neck in complete submission and moans. He reaches up and grips the back of Derek's neck, trying to pull the older man against him even more. He feels Derek chuckle against his neck and can't help but twist in his arms so he can finally kiss him.

As soon as their lips touch they both lose it. They press into each other harder and more desperate. Now that there are no more boundaries in their way they can't seem to get enough of each other.

Stiles begins pulling at Derek's shirt, dragging it up his chest and over his head before tossing it behind him. Derek chuckles and Stiles gives him a halfhearted glare. "I can finally have you fully and I don't care if it's in the woods, you're going to take me and you're going to take me

hard. Up against a tree and then in the dirt for all I fucking care. It's going to happen though, you better believe it." Stiles growls/whines.

Derek's wolf growls in approval and paces the boundary of his mind. Derek grips the waist band of Stiles' jeans and pulls. The jeans rip right in half and he tosses the halves to the side, not even caring if they were good jeans or not. The moan that leaves Stiles' mouth tells him that he doesn't care either.

Derek moves his hands to the back of Stiles' thighs and lifts him without any hesitation. Stiles locks his legs around Derek's waist and thrusts his dick against the slightly coarse hair of Derek's happy trail.

Derek growls and digs around in his pocket for the small packet of lube he swiped from Jackson and Danny's room before going for his walk this morning. He knew that Stiles would probably wake while he was gone and would be ready for him. What he didn't expect was for Stiles to come looking for him and practically attack him in the middle of the woods where any one of the pack mates could venture upon them.

Stiles stops long enough to arch an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of lube in the middle of the woods. Derek shrugs. "I figured you would be horny when you woke up so I snatched some from Danny and Jackson. They have like two full draws of this shit." He mocks shudders.

Stiles laughs and it sounds so much better with the slight growl to it now. "Aren't we lucky to have them around." He teases.

Derek snorts as he rips the packet open and squirts some on to his fingers. He brings his fingers down to Stiles' ass and circles his hole with two of them. Stiles' legs tense for half a second before relaxing and a moan slips from his lips. Derek keeps rubbing until the tight skin gives a little bit and then he thrusts the first finger up inside.

Stiles gasps and his whole body shudders. Derek's fingers feel so much more different than his did. He voices this and loves the way Derek growls against the skin of his neck, the skin he's currently abusing with his teeth.

"You touched yourself there?" Derek demands.

Stiles whimpers and nods. "I had to, you weren't doing it and there were some night when jacking off alone wasn't enough. I wanted it to be you every single time." He confesses.

Derek growls again and thrusts a second finger inside stiles now that he knows the teen can take it. He immediately begins scissoring them and opening Stiles up as far as he can. He purposely avoids the prostate because he's saving that for when his dick is actually inside Stiles.

Stiles rocks down against the fingers inside him and pants. Derek's fingers are so rough and calloused that he feels every single scrap of the skin against his inner walls. He wants Derek inside him. "Derek, please, I'm ready." He moans and tosses his head to the side.

Derek groans at the tone of Stiles' voice and pulls his fingers out. He pours the rest of the lube into the palm of his hand and spreads it down his penis. He wipes the excess lube on his leg and moves his hands to grip Stiles' hips. He guides Stiles down until the tip of his cock rests against Stiles' stretched and waiting entrance.

Stiles licks his lips and smiles at Derek. "Come on Derek. Fill me up and make me feel it. I want it so bad. Have for a long time. Since even before we started dating. Do it."

Hearing Stiles' words make him lose the last of his control and he roughly pulls Stiles down onto his cock. He can feel the way Stiles' body stretches around him and sucks him right in. When his balls slap the flesh of Stiles' ass he pauses and gives Stiles' body a chance to adjust.

Stiles doesn't seem to agree with this because he whines again and tries to thrust even further down onto Derek's cock. Derek chuckles and forcefully holds him still so that he doesn't hurt Stiles during his first time. Stiles whines again and Derek decides he loves the sound. Having Stiles so desperate for him that he whines like a child for it is an amazing feeling.

Once he feels Stiles' body relax around him and slow begins circling his hips and thrusting shallowly into him. Stiles' hands suddenly go from gripping his shoulders to circling the tree against his back. As soon as he has purchase he begins lifting and dropping himself on Derek's cock.

Derek's jaw drops slightly from the new strength of Stiles' body and his dick twitches inside the boy. He always knew Stiles would make an amazing werewolf but he never thought he would actually get to see it. Watching his Mate and the boy he loves fuck himself onto his cock is almost more than Derek can take for their first time together. He feels too close to coming already.

To his relief he feels Stiles' breath hitch and his body language changes alerting him to the fact that Stiles is close as well. He decides to get Stiles there quickly because he's about to blow so he adjusts him and reaches up to wrap a hand around Stiles' penis.

Stiles gasps and moans when the dry rough drag of Derek's hand engulfs his dick. The new stimulation has him wanting to thrust up into it but also away from it because it's so dry. His hips twitch and shift and the movement ends up driving the tip of Derek's dick into his prostate.

The sudden drilling into his prostate has Stiles seizing up and coming all over his chest and Derek's hand.

Derek feels Stiles clench around him and grunts as he fills the smaller boy up with his cum. He collapses forward and presses Stiles even further into the tree to keep them both upright. Stiles sighs in blissful happiness and threads his fingers through Derek's hair and lines kisses across his forehead and down his cheek.

"Thank you thank you thank you…" he's whispering over and over again.

Derek grins against the skin of Stiles' neck and peaks up at him. Stiles grins back down at him and presses a kiss to Stiles' mouth. "You don't have to thank me, I've been wanting to do that just as much as you." He admits.

Derek leans back and gently pulls out of Stiles before lowering him to his feet. When Stiles winces Derek quickly goes into protective mode and starts checking Stiles over.

Stiles laughs and places his hands on Derek's chest to stop him. "I'm fine. It's just my back." he assures.

Derek frowns and turns him around. His eyes widen and he gasps when he takes in the state of Stiles' back.

"What?" Stiles asks as he tries to reach behind him and feel around himself.

"There are pieces of the tree embedded into your back. if you had been human you'd need to go to the hospital." He says as he gently begins pulling the pieces out. Some are small and some are actually quite large and long. He feels Stiles twitch every time he pulls one out but is thankful that the wounds heal as soon as the bark is removed.

When the last piece of tree is removed from Stiles' back Derek turns him back around and pulls him into his arms. Stiles sighs and hugs him back because he knows how the older man is feeling right now. Stiles would feel the same way if Derek was at risk of being seriously hurt. He felt that way when Derek took on Peter.

When Derek finally pulls back Stiles brings him forward and kisses him hard and soundly. He conveys everything he's feeling and everything he's promising in that one kiss before pulling back and smiling. "I'm safe with you and I know you would never hurt me. Getting a few pieces of bark in my back from being fucked up against a tree is not you hurting me. It's being so desperate for sex I didn't care where or how we did it."

Derek chuckles and finally nods. "Alright, but next time we're having sex in a bed only."

Stiles pouts and crosses his arms across his chest. "No car sex? I really really wanted to see what it would be like to have sex in both your car and my car." He whines.

Derek sighs like it's such a hard ship and nods. "Fine, we'll try the cars at least one time." He finally agrees.

Stiles beams and jumps at Derek, wrapping his arms and legs around him and peppering his face with kisses and nips and licks. He doesn't even realize that he's still naked and is pressing 'everything' against Derek's naked chest.

Derek growls and turns his face to bring Stiles into a harsh wet kiss. Stiles moans and feels his dick begin to swell again. Derek hums and wraps a hand around Stiles. Stiles' mouth opens on a gasp and Derek plunges his tongue inside.

After several minutes Stiles pulls back and sucks in deep breaths. "I'm so glad I took the bite." He says before ripping Derek's jeans much like his own, gripping his newly hardened erection and thrusting down onto it.

"Me too." Derek moans. "God, me too."

**~! #$%^&!~ **

Back at the house Danny smirks as he pounds into Jackson over and over as they both listen to the two guys in the forest having sex again.

Jackson's eyes are closed and his head is thrown back as he moans again and again. He can vision what Derek and Stiles look like while fucking because he can hear them so perfectly and he can admit that he loves it.

Danny chuckles when Jackson's breath hitches just like Stiles does when Derek pounds against his prostate. Danny reaches down and grips Jackson's erection and pumps it as he pumps his hips. "I knew there was more to you little listening kink. It all makes sense now." He teases.

Jackson can only moan and arch his back like Stiles as Danny changes the angle and pounds into his own prostate right along with Derek.

If Danny smirks and Derek grins well that's just something no one needs to know about.


End file.
